


Touch Fluffy Tail

by SparklingMonsterMagica



Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Dildos, Double Penetration, F/F, Masturbation, Monster Girls, Nekomata, Original Character(s), Queer Themes, Romance, Selkies, Sex Toys, Tail Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingMonsterMagica/pseuds/SparklingMonsterMagica





	Touch Fluffy Tail

**Summary:** Sala’s on the prowl, and her pretty kitty is the prey she’ll capture.

 **Rated:**  Explicit

 **Genres:** Romance

 **Warning:** Double Penetration, Anal Sex, Biting, Tail Sex, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Dildos

 

 **Author’s Note:**  Ken Ashcorp’s “Touch Fluffy Tail” can be found  **[here](http://kenashcorp.bandcamp.com/track/touch-fluffy-tail)**. It’s $1 and is a great song. I definitely suggest listening to it as you read.

 

* * *

 

 

“Kitty wanna play?” Mio Johnson lay wiggling, pinned to the bed beneath her wife, Sala, tail twitching, heart racing. “Is that a yes?” Sala purred. Her yellow eyes glimmered, Selkie nature coming out. She hissed playfully, lips close to Mio’s ear. “Or is that a fuck yes?”

 

“Sala, you _know_ I had a rough day today. The office was a pain to deal with and I’m just tired.” Work as a detective had not been kind to Mio: she ached all over, body 

 

“You know what fixes tired?” Sala asked, blue lips twitching up into a coy smile. Mio rolled her black eyes, sighing dramatically.

 

“What dear?” Mio asked, already knowing the answer.

 

“Sex.” Sala push against Mio, nails biting into her wrist. Mio let out a louder sigh.

 

“Figures.”

 

To some degree, Mio wanted to fight back, fangs bared, hissing in Sala’s face: after all, she hadn’t really wanted sex tonight. She wanted a quiet evening, spent cuddled up next to her wife. yet the itch she felt between her legs-that warm, tingling sensation- made her think otherwise.

 

“Touch my fluffy tail,” Mio snarled, tail snaking up between her spread legs, pressing into Sala’s squishy stomach. She meant it to come out as a sarcastic comment, but the purr of a moan diminished the threat, tail gliding across the crotch of her pants.

 

“Gladly,” Sala chuckled, leaning back. She waved a hand over her chest and her top, a bright yellow tube of fabric, disappeared, popping back into existence in the clothing hamper behind them. Sliding her hand down to her hip, her skirt zipped away, flying from her body. “Now, for yours.”

 

Mio’s eyes widened as the cool air of their bedroom crept across her skin. Her nipples instantly perked up, back arching as Sala’s nails dug into the right one. “See, sex is already making you more awake?” She paused, heavy breasts swaying in Mio’s face as she leaned over. “You can still back out, pretty kitty.”

 

Mio’s black cat ears twitched, and she felt her cheeks heat up. “Finish what you started, Sala _dear_.”

 

Sala wasted no time. She instantly released Mio’s arms and the two women found themselves tangled together, knees knocking against each other, tongues tangling, arms reaching for buttocks and breasts. Mio purred into their lip lock, hips pressing feverously against Sala’s. “I want the big one tonight,” Mio managed, panting hard. She could feel her vulva moisten at the though of riding Sala.

 

“ _Which_ big one?” Sala asked, extracting herself from Mio’s vicegrip. “We’ve got Nova the Breeder,” Sala said, lifting up up a cream colored dildo with a thick, rippling shaft, “The Ultimate Fantasy, a personal favorite,” colored dark brown, and a bit too realistic for Mio tonight, “and finally, The Tentacle.”

 

Mio jerked up, eyes wide. The Tentacle was something new they’d gotten, in a beautiful navy blue that matched Sala kinky ringlets. It was ten inches of glorious, truly ful _filling_ pleasure, sucker pads and all. “That one,” Mio point, tail twitching erratically. “Now grab the lube and hurry up.”

 

“Okay, okay,” Sala chimed, snatching up a tube of lube. She craddled the dildo and a harness, climbing back onto the bed. Mio’s legs were spread, and Sala’s eyes contracted, black pupils swallowed up in a sea of yellow.

 

“I wanna watch you touch yourself while I get ready,” Sala growled, fangs barred. Mio nodded, tail shifting to press at her vulva.

 

Slowly, Mio shifted a hand down, spreading her labia. The sharp musk of her arousal scented the air, and Sala let out a mixture of a growl and a seal’s bark, hands scrambling to settle the base of the dildo into the harness. She kicked her legs off the bed, wrestling the harness on.

 

Mio dipped a finger inside of herself, body tensing at the sensation.

 

“Fuck,” Sala whispered. Mio’s tail dove deep inside her, and she mewled, back arching as she thrust harder, toes curling up, fingers digging into her thighs. “I want in.”

 

Mio’s tail slipped out of her, fur sticky and slick. She shivered as Sala moved between her legs, the tip of the dildo solid against her clitoris. “Don’t be gentle,” Mio demanded. “Make a mess of me.”

 

That was all that Sala needed: she shifted down, hips canting, and the dildo slammed into Mio’s vagina, and she reeled back, toes curling and uncurling rapidly. Without asking, Sala pushed Mio’s legs back, until they were parallel with her arms, which now lay flat on the bed, fingers tangled in the sheets.

 

Sala pounded hard, hips knocking into Mio’s relentlessly, and she let out multiple barks, ringlets bouncing as she let herself go, tempo uneven and rapid. “Fuck,” she whimpered, head lolling. “Feels good.”

 

Mio nodded, eagerly agreeing. She bucked against Sala, grinding on the suction cups inside her. The rough ‘pop’ felt delicious, half driving her up the wall. “S-Sala,” Mio managed. “Stop real quick.”

 

Sala withdrew, panting heavily. Yellow swallowed nearly all her eyes, hinting only a little at the black sclera on the edges. “Are you okay?” she panted.

 

“Yeah,” Mio said, legs dropping to the bed. She flipped onto her back, and her tail adjusted, circling around underneath her. She placed a brown hand on her bottom, and gripped, spreading her cheeks to reveal the pucker of her anus. “I… I want it back here.”

 

Sala’s breath came in a quick zip of air. “Are you… sure?” She looked down at the dildo, suddenly nervous. “Let me switch real quick.”

 

“Not necessary,” Mio said, ears twitching. “

 

Mio’s tail shot out, wrapping around Sala’s wrist. “Sala, put the damn tentacle up my butt now!”

 

“Fine, but don’t complain when your ass tears from my giant monster cock.” She snorted, and pressed the tip of the toy to Mio’s anus. It slid in slowly, painstakingly so, but Mio didn’t seem to mind: if anything, her purrs, previously vocal, were more so, and she was writhing, trying to hump the bed to oblivion. “Dude, you really like it up the butt,” Sala mused.

 

“Bite me,” Mio snapped, tail caressing her breasts. “And I meant that, by the way. It was a half-veiled insult.”

 

Sala smirked and leaned forward, driving the rest of the dildo inside of Mio. Mio went stock still, and within the next instant, melted, body going slack with pleasure. Sala wrapped a hand around her throat gently, pulling her back a bit. “Ride me.” She bit down on Mio’s throat for good measure, fangs returning bright red.

 

Mio nodded, settling her body against Sala’s. Slowly, she rose up, allowing gravity to let her plummet back onto the length of silicone. It felt delicious, and she repeated the action, purring and pawing at the air, tail twirling around.

 

“Yeah, that’s a good girl,” Sala encouraged, enjoying the bouncing Mio in her lap. She bit her lip, fighting to keep her hands from reaching up to turn Mio around to face her. But then something happened.

 

Mio turned and faced her, tail back between her labia, fucking her hard. If applicable, Sala would have said Mio was ball's deep, tail halfway gobbled up in her vagina.

 

 

The sight of Mio adjusting on Sala’s cock was delightful enough, but the site of Mio being penetrated in both holes nearly threw her over the edge. Mio’s eyes, normally black, had a hazy cast, and her hands roamed her entire body actively, twisting her nipples. “Sa-la,” Mio cooed, tongue lolling from her mouth. “Take me like a monster.”

 

Sala gave it her all, knowing they both weren’t far from climax. With a roar, Sala assault Mio’s anus, gripping the cat’s hips as she thrust hard. Both women screamed, writhing as they clawed their way to climax. Unsurprising, Mio climaxed first, a shaking ,shuddering affair that left her still humping Sala, cheeks bright red. Sala came with a rough, hoarse bark, hand squeezing the balls of the dildo, and sticky white fluid shot out, dripping from Mio as she tumbled back onto the bed.

 

“Wow,” Mio whispered, still coming down from her high. Sala shrugged off the harness, and settled down next to Mio. She dragged a lazy finger through the white fluid on her thigh, chuckling.

 

“See,” Sala said, pupils returning to normal. “Sex solves ever


End file.
